Call Me Dave Strider
by Strider Song
Summary: Dalila is tired of having a female body for several reasons, and bro helps him become a boy on the outside, and though unable to physically change him, he's a boy to the rest of the world now by the name of Dave. He meets several boys along the way including a boy named John and some sex-confusion drums up drama. Rated M for future sexual content, language, and Trans-Dave.
1. Dalila no more

Your name is Dalila, you are 11 years old, and sadly, you are a girl.

Not on the inside, but to everyone else you are.

You don't want to be a girl. Not in the slightest.

You hate the boobs you're beginning to have, you hate your hips, you hate how the boys at school treat you, all because of your gender that you don't want, and most importantly: you HATE whatever the fuck it is between your legs because it is GROSS and WEIRD.

You have had crushes on both boys and girls, so that doesn't matter too much to you.

Today, you are sitting in your room in tears because you're tired of being a girl.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Bro pokes his head into the room.

"Don't call me that." You mutter.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Don't call me sis." You explain.

"Would you rather Dalila? Sweety?-" Bro started listing.

"No no NO! NOTHING that is related to being a girl. I don't WANT to be a girl. I hate this body I hate this mindset people have of me and..and...AGH! I just want to be a cool dude like you." You said, throwing your face in a pillow.

"You're being awful insightful for an eleven year old girl." Bro observed, sitting next to you.

"But that's the problem! I don't want to be an eleven year old girl. I WANT to be an eleven year old BOY!" You shouted, pulling your face out of the pillow.

Bro's face softened.

"I can help with that."

Your face froze for a moment.

"What? HOW?" You asked.

"Well. We can get something that makes your tits...less... tit-like. And we can get new clothes with padding that evens out the areas of your hips and thighs, and while I can't adjust your face or pussy, we can make you a boy to the rest of the world."

You were crying.

"Wow. I never knew how much of a not souless and feeling human being you were, bro." You said, hugging his arm.

"What? You thought I was a robot or some shit? Nah. For the record, your name and hair can be changed right quick, bro." Bro said before leaving the room.

Hearing the words 'bro' being used to address you made you so happy you got up, ran after him, and hugged him for real.

"Thanks bro." You murmured into his chest.

Your name is Dalila and this is the last 20 minutes of your life being called Dalila.

"What do you want your new name to be? It should probably be something simple. And it should start with a D, so we can be the D-Strider bros." Bro said.

"Hmmmm..." You pondered. What would sound really typical in a classroom? Daniel? No. It can be said as Danielle and you're not having that. You want it short, too.

After a minute you thought of the perfect one.

"Dave. It's short, it's normal, it's respectable, and it's a boy's name." You said.

"Dave Strider. Nice ring to it. Good choice li'l bro." Bro agreed, ruffling your newly shortened hair.

After the 20 minute wait was up, you walked to the counter with Bro, and after some paper signing and some e-mailing, the deed was done.

You're name is Dave Strider, and you took another step to being a boy to the world, and you're damn proud of it.

The lady at the counter even gave you a sticker that said "Hi. My name is Dave Strider."

You're beaming, but it comes off as a smirk and she chuckles.

"Your son is quite cute, sir."

Your grin widens.

"Little brother, but thanks."

You practically glow at the fact that Bro is acknowedging you as a brother in public.

The lady makes a gesture somewhere along the lines of 'sorry, didn't mean to assume, whoopsies' and you and Bro were out of there.

"You really are super cool about me being a boy, aren't you." You clarify with bro.

"I'm cool about everything Dave. Don't you forget that." Bro said.

With that, the two of you walked home.

Today is your twelfth birthday, and you see not one, not two, but FIVE presents in front of you.

"Wow, bro, what's the occasion. It must be my birthday or something." You say, mastering the art of having your voice low and sarcastic constantly. Like a boy.

"Yeah. Just thought you might want to have something." He said.

He pointed to the medium sized one and when you pulled it out of the wrapping...

"What's this?" You asked in legitimate confusion.

It looked like a band-aid, or something. But it was HUGE. It wasn't anything you could recognize.

"It's a binder, so people in public or at school don't go assuming shit."

You figured out what he meant and you looked up at him, orange eyes looking down softly into your ruby ones.

"Really?" You wondered.

"Eeeyup. Sex-change surgery is... well sadly it's way too expensive for the likes of my income, but I can at least help you become what other people will think of you, Dave."

You smiled and went to your room, putting the binder on and coming out to look in the mirror, very satisfied with the result.

"You look great kiddo. Now get over here and open the rest of your presents." Bro joked, waving you over and gesturing to the other packages.

The other packages consisted of:

A bunch of padding for clothes so your hips, thighs, etc. weren't exaggerated as much.

Aviator shades that covered your eyes (and were cool).

Some red hightop converse (because your old shoes were falling apart).

And...A note? It says the last one's in is room.

You don't know what the last one is. Bro said it was so big he couldn't wrap it, so he kept it there.

You get up and follow him and find-

Oh wow.

"Really Bro? I thought you said that I wasn't gonna have this 'until I was forty'." You said.

Bro is carrying his old turntables and equipment into your room, settling it against the wall.

"It's about time you got to make some sick beats of your own, li'l man."

You hugged his waist and smiled.

You were starting to be more like him.

A cool man who makes sick beats.

**There were two reviews and one was helpful, the other was a bit obvious, and BOTH were anon, so I couldn't respond to them over PM.**

**Review sent as 'Guest': thank you for pointing that out, I sort of forgot for a moment *slaps self upside the head* stupidstupiddumb**

**Review sent as 'not-tryin-ta' or something: Don't you think that might come up later later? Or do you think that this might be some universe where he doesn't have a puppet porn site? (Spoiler alert: yet)**


	2. New School, Attitude, and Discoveries

Your name is now Dave and you are going into a new middle school.

A middle school who has no idea that biologically you are a girl.

To this new middle school, you are, and always have been, a boy.

Which is what you have been this whole time anyway.

Your voice is getting deeper with practice, all of your remotely girly clothes have been burned in a glorious bonfire, and you have adjusted to your binder and padding well.

All that remains is the first impression of the first day.

Which starts in 5 minutes.

You're nervous when you walk down the hall to find your new locker, but no one gives you a sideways glance, or a glance at all. You're just part of the new current and no one gives a shit.

It's great.

You are directed to your new classroom and given a new desk, with a card saying 'Welcome to SBurb High, Dave! Have a good first day!' on it.

Good grief peppy teachers are the second worst kind.

Worst being judgemental and hateful ones, of course.

"Hey! You must be Dave! My name is Jade and it looks like we'll be desk buddies!" A short girl with long dark hair and glasses bubbles at you, slightly buck teeth taking up a good deal of her smile.

"Yeah. Cool." You say nonchalantly.

She scoots her seat as close as possible in your direction without leaving her own desk.

"Your voice is different from the other boys around here..." She observes.

Your breath hitches invisibly and inaudibly, but your nervousness floating around inside of you is about to take over.

"You've got an accent! You must be new around here! Where do you hail from, oh Sir Cool!" She asks, dramatically bowing towards you.

You release the breath you were holding and smirk.

"I hail from the great lands of Austin Texas, my lady. Where do you grace our presence from?" You copy her dramatic introduction and ask her.

"I hail from the _oh so __**fabulous**_lands of Wy-fucking-oming. Where there is nothing interesting anywhere. It was too boring for my grandpa, though, so we moved here to California! It's way cooler here and he says we'll have grand adventures!" She says, giggling nicely.

This girl may be something else, but she's sweet and funny.

Also interesting. You didn't peg her as one to swear at first glance.

"Wyoming? Jeez, that sucks. Oh, wait, teacher's here." You say, alerting her subtly to turn forward again.

"Hello! My name is Ms. Crocker, but all you wonderful children may call me Jane!" A grand-motherly looking woman walks in, a little pudgy but smile warm.

"Good morning Jane." The class regurgitates back to her, monotone.

"Hoo hoo hooo no no no! Do you all find this school boring? Well what on this green earth should a _**boring**_ teacher like me do with all these _cookies?_" She wonders, slyly getting the class's attention.

"Cookies? On the first day? Who is this and what has she done with the teacher?" A girl up front asks. She has short blond hair and is wearing a head-band. You like her attitude. You should talk to her later.

"Well. They aren't for nothing! By dickens that WOULD be most out of character. No, to earn these cookies, you have to fill out this brief review test, and write your name and something about yourself on the board." She says.

Oh this woman is good. You can tell she was a heck of a prankster when she was young.

The classmates are all drooling at the sight of chocolate chip cookies (by god they're still steaming they are so FRESH!) and they don't object to the test.

You fill it out fairly quickly, but not too quickly, that'd be so uncool, so you're the fifth or so out of 20 to hand it in.

When you get to the board, you have no idea what to say.

Well, you want to make the impression that you're a boy, you're sarcastic, and you sure as hell are cool. Let's make sure all of those are known.

When you walk away, the board has an addition of 'my names dave strider and im the coolest dude in town'.

You can see two or three of the girls taking more notice to you as you walk, no, _saunter _back to your seat.

"So I was right! Nice note coolkid! Soooooo cooooool!" Jade says, fauning over you in an ironic manner, pretending to faint and has you catch her.

You're gonna stick around this one. She's cool, she thinks you're cool, she's nice, and she is not going to let you down if you need something. You can tell that already.

"Awesome! You kids are great! Record timing, too! I sure got the luck of the draw with the class this year! Hoo hoo hoo!" She says, voice sweet.

Speaking of sweet.

She brings her plate of cookies around and gives one to each of you (along wit a napkin, "Don't want to be messy!") and plays some nice old-timey-yet-nice-to-listen-to music.

The class is hanging out, reading the board, and getting to know each other.

You walk over to the girl from earlier (who you find out is Rose) and start a conversation with her. She's sarcastic too but also articulate and cunning.

'She's pretty cool.' You think.

You have one more class with Jade before you have lunch block and she doesn't, so you head off while she heads to science.

You find Rose on your way through the counter system and the two of you find a table.

You sit down with your food, (grilled cheese? what are you, 7?) and try to start up conversation.

Through the whole thing you look and see that Rose, though keeping conversation up with you, has been ogling a girl a few tables up ahead of you two.

She appears to have a nice ass from where you're sitting, and her hair is dark. When she turns around, you see she's Indian, has a nose ring that doesn't make her cute nose look any uglier or bulkier, she has an eyebrow ring that surprisingly fits her. She doesn't have any earrings though. Her skirt appears to be hand dyed red and splotched stylishly white and it's flowing with the fan. Her shirt is plain and has a big M looking symbol with a loop on the bottom.

All in all: she's pretty and Rose can't keep her eyes off of her.

"So." She says, bringing you back to the conversation.

"Yes?" You wonder what it is she wants to talk about now. You bring your apple-juice box up to your mouth and start to sip.

"So. How long are you going to be posing as a boy?" She asks.

You nearly choke on your apple-juice, swallowing it down hard.

"W-what exactly do you...mean?" You stutter. Crap. Stuttering isn't cool and it's a dead give away.

"Well, it's well hidden for sure, but the way your cheeks and nose fit with your mouth, and the way your hair tries desparately to have a part instead of a whirlpool like most boys. Also your hands and fingernails are far more feminine than masculine. You're a girl, but you're posing as a boy. How long is that going to be a thing?" She wonders aloud.

Damn she is good. Observant too. Note to self: don't try to hide things from Rose.

You can't think of a reply that would explain your situation well enough.

However, she's taken her eyes off the Indian girl and is looking at you. Eyebrows raised and fingers drumming on the table.

"Well... to me... I..am a boy. But the rest of the world thought I was a girl... here's my best shot at being a boy... for now." You stop and start that sentence because of nervousness and fear.

"Well there is things that can physically make you a boy. Sex-change being the main one."

"Yeah, well, that's hella expensive and my brother and I can't afford it." You pout.

She's still giving you a skeptical look, but her eyes are wandering towards the Indian girl as she walks past.

"What about you? You have a crush on that Indian girl. How long will THAT be a thing?" You suggest, turning the attention of the conversation back on her.

You expect her to flip out, slam her hands on the table, hiss at you to keep quiet.

"Oh I've seen her around. She's very pretty, you must admit." She replies calmly.

Well. Okay.

"Not to mention the nice ass that she has." You point out. Rose nods and decides to wave her over when she walks back.

Her eyes are surprisingly a nice dark shade of green, and she has a jade-necklace on a gold chain.

Classy ass over here smiles kindly and sweetly (bright full lips without looking trouty, noted) and sits next to Rose.

"Hello. It Is Quite Nice To Make The Acquaintence With Both Of You. May I Ask Your Names?" She asks. She pronounces every syllable without so much as an accent. She must have lived here a while. The proununciation at home plus the accent from around here. It balances out perfectly.

Rose seems to be at a loss for words staring at her face up close, and instead of embarassing her like you want to oh so thoroughly, you just introduce yourself.

"The name's Dave Strider and I'm pretty much the new guy in town. Today is my first day of school in any school within a hundred miles of Cali. I just moved." You say as Rose figures out what to do and introduces herself promptly after you, shaking the girl's hand.

"Splendid. Wait, I Believe I Should Introduce Myself As Well. My Name Is Kanaya Maryam." She says, holding a soft and elegant hand out to each of you.

You ironically kiss her knuckles and address her as 'M'lady' in a similar way you did with Jade earlier, but here she truly is a lady. Rose resists the urge to do the same, and pouts.

"Hmmm. You Indeed Are Something, Dave. However I Sense A Bit Of Snarky Sarcasm About You. I Would Much Like It If We Were To Be Friends From This Point On." She articulates.

You agree and she does an observation about Rose as well, requesting friendship just as kindly.

She excuses herself because she says she has math class in five minutes and doesn't want to be late on the first day.

Rose looks at you and sarcastically compliments you.

"Wonderful performance my dear. I'll bet she truly believes you are a sarcastic asshole." She claps three times, pausing between each clap.

"Oh shut up, you're just ealous you didn't get to kiss her." You point out, flicking her arm.

She flicks your forehead. You flick hers. You start having a completely ironic sissy fight that is not broken until Jade walks in fresh from class.

"Whew! Who knew science class could be so darn fun!" She giggled, sitting next to you, not bothering to go to the window to get her lunch.

"It was great! We got to pair up and learn about each other, write what we learned down on a piece of paper, and throw that paper into the fire! After that we went on a scavenger hunt around the classroom to identify all the equipment so we could become familiar with it. My partner was a bit crabby, though. His name was Karkat and he looked like he hadn't even slept last night! He was shorter than me, which I'm not used to. Normally I'm the shortest! But anyway he just kept grumbling the whole time with his arms crossed and snapped at me if I tried to poke him." Jade explained, almost out of breath.

"Oooh! That _**must **_have been Karkat! I heard grumpy and snapping and short!" A girl with dark hair, red glasses, and a t-shrit and sweatpants invited herself to the table. She had fairly light skin, but a bunch of freckles. Her eyes (what you could guess from the top of her glasses where you could actually see them) were an aqua-ish teal. She was carrying around a cane.

"Yeah! His name is Karkat! How d'ya know him?" Jade asked, excited at a new friend already.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell. It's no BIG secret, but Karkles and I share a neighborhood. Why, when we were younger we used to hang out all the time that people thought we were dating. But I didn't count it that way cause what 10 year olds date?" Her mouth made a weird shape so it was curved in two opposite ways on either end.

"Eheeee! So you two are really close friends?" Jade wondered.

"Yup! I still hold the dating thing against him. It gets him so riled up all the time! Ahahahahaha!" She cackled.

"Hey, hey blind girl. May I ask your name before you get any deeper into Jade's head?" You ask.

Jade gasps and turns from you to the girl.

"BLIND? But she can see me so well! She can't be blind!" Jade shouts.

Her grin widens even more.

"Well ACTually, I am blind! I can just smell shapes and colors really well. Also, people smell their own certain way a lot, so I can find my friends in a crowd. I truthfully LOVE being blind! It's so much easier!"

"Fascinating," you say, putting your hand on Jade's mouth to prevent her from going on about being blind being easier. "But you still haven't told us your name." You point out.

"Oh. My name is Terezi. Terezi Pyrope!" She smiles. Terezi's smile is more like a dragon's, truthfully. It's both amusing and wide, but reptilian and knowing.

"Nice name! My name is Jade Harley and I'm glad to be making so many new friends on the first day! I like it here!" She bubbles.

You look at the clock and see your next class starts fairly soon and you don't want to miss it.

You say good-bye to the lovely ladies and go to your locker to get your shit for history, hearing Jade ask how Terezi became blind and hearing something about a dare and the sun.

You make your way to the class and arrive exactly on time.

You find the next desk with your name on it and plop your stuff down there.

You look around and see everyone is staring at you for some reason.

"What." You ask, and everyone turns back to the front. Respect... niiiiiice.

A man walks in with a black suit trimmed with red, and he looks much more professional than Jane was.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Vantas. I'm your history teacher . Today I just want everyone to get to know each other. I already know all your names but none of you do, so we're going to do something pretty similar to speed dating. This half of the class, stay in your seat, this half, get up and rotate through them. Then we'll have everyone who hasn't gotten to everyone yet get to those people. Alright. Go!"

One train wreck of speed dating later, you were back in your seat and Mr. Vantas was chuckling to himself.

You had taken note of who the weirdos were, who the dorks were, who the assholes were, and who the tolerable assholes were.

Mr. Vantas, though looking hella professional, allowed the class to just hang out for the rest of the class, which was around 20 minutes.

"Hey. Thollicks, right? Wanna hang out?" you asked one of the boys. He looked at you and rolled his eyes, which you noted were two different colors.

"No no no. My name is Thollux. Eth-oh-el-el-you-eckth." He spells out for you.

"Oh, so Sollux?" You confirm.

He nods.

"Yeah. I have a pretty unfortunate pairing of name and lithp." He explains.

You smirk.

"You seem to handle it well. But other than that. What do you like to do?"

"I like to play video gameth. A little too much I guethth. I have a collecthion of over three hundred gameth." He says, rubbing his neck.

You wistle. Damn. That is a lot of games.

"Sounds awesome. You should come over to my house and play some with me. Bro never has any good games. We have like 3. And 2 of them are about horses." You say, slamming your face on the desk.

"Thure. I'll heal your home of itth lack of gaming. What thythtem do you have?" He asks.

You tell him you have a wii and an Xbox, and he says he'll bring like 20 games to your apartment after school.

You go through the rest of the day knowing an awesome geek is coming with a fuck ton of games to your apartment.

You get home and ask that Sollux wait outside.

"May I athk why?"

"Yeah. My bro doesn't really expect company ever." You say.

He nods and you go in.

"Bro! Tidy this place the fuck up! I have a friend and I don't exactly want you to walk around the house in your boxers!" You bellow into the apartment, before sitting against the door on the outside.

Sollux is pretty cool. He pulls out aforementioned fuckton of games and you go through them to see which ones you want to play first.

You get a knock on the door 3 times and the signal to come in is given.

Upon entering, you find the trash has been put away, Bro's finally wearing pants (no shirt, but Sollux'll live), and the porn puppets he's been making are thrown into his room.

"Welcome to the humble Strider abode. Bro Strider, at your service." He says, dramatically bowing.

"Ith thith where you get your over-abundanthe of cool, cauthe I feel like putting an exthtra thirt on him to even it out. Wait, make that _**a **_thirt." He snarks at Bro. Bro pouts and goes to his room, coming out wearing a white spandex shirt.

"Anyway let's crack open these games." You say.

You and Sollux play games for about an hour, before you get too warm.

"I'm gonna put on a different shirt" you say.

You go to your room and close the door.

You take off your binder and shudder at the feeling of being able to breath right again.

You just fall to the floor and start breathing deeply.

*************Be Sollux for a brief moment**********

What? Why? Why are you Sollux.

You know why, cause Dave hasn't come back for a good twenty minutes.

You worry if he's okay.

"Hey, Bro, which room ith Dave'th?" You ask.

He says it's the one farthest down the hallway on the left.

You knock on the door once, softly.

No answer.

You grab the door-knob and open it.

"Dave, ith thomething wrong you've been gone for twenty-" You stop.

Dave is kneeling on the floor, shirt off, and just breathing.

That's not what you notice though.

You notice the fact that Dave has boobs.

And since he's skinny, you know they aren't fat-boobs.

Someone has been lied to. Two guesses as to who that was between you and Dave.

*****************Be Dave again********

_"SHIT_!" you hiss as you get your binder and your shirt on.

Sollux is just standing there.

"D-D-Dave?" He asks.

"Yeah?" You reply.

"A-Are you a girl?" He digs deeper.

You hear the crash of a mug shattering on the floor in the kitchen.

"Define 'a girl'... I don't want to be one. To me I'm a boy, but to everyone else, I'm..." You pause and just gesture down to your chest.

Sollux's blush is really thick, and even his ears are red.

"My thuppothed guy friend ith a girl-" He starts, before you tackle him to the ground.

"NO I'M NOT! THAT'S THE POINT! I'M A BOY SOLLUX! GET IT! I AM A BOY!" You shout in his face, pinning each of his wrists down to the side as you straddle his hips.

He's breathing hard and his eyes are wide.

His eyes are looking at your chest, then at your face.

You had taken off your shades and your ruby eyes were staring into his blue and brown ones.

"D-Dave... could you pleathe get off of me?" He stutters.

"No." You respond.

"Not until you tell me you understand that I'm a boy!" You explain.

He nods.

"Y-you're a boy! I g-get that! N-now pleathe get off of me." He pleads.

You bring your face even closer to his for a second and his eyes get wider.

You then sit up completely, straddling his hips still, and nod towards him.

He squeaks a little and nods back at you quickly.

You sit up and let him get up as well.

He sits up and goes back to the couch without you.

You follow a little sheepishly and see Bro's eyes are wide behind his shades.

"You really shouldn't give a kid a boner like that." He says.

Your eyes grow wide and you look at Sollux, who is shifting in his seat and there is slight tenting in his jeans.

Oh for god's sake.

You walk back over and throw him a blanket to cover up his crotch.

He nods and while you are focused on the game, he does what he can to make himself more comfortable, (beneath the blanket, so you don't need to see.)

Once he feels ready he reconnects his controller and the two of you go through the rest of the night without a hitch.

***************Be Sollux Again****************

You just got home and you fled to your room to jerk off.

You may only be a 13 year old boy, but Dave...

As a boy he's attractive, and as a girl he's attractive.

You really don't want to think of it like that, because he made you swear that you knew he was a boy and not a girl.

But you saw the boobs, you saw the eyes, your faces were really close...

Your hand is taking care of what would have happened next for you.

You imagine those soft hands running over you, those lips going not an inch further down and touching yours.

You're moaning into your pillow and you're done faster than you think.

Great. You've got a crush on the boy in your history class... and they're not really a boy.

You spend the time you can't sleep due to insomnia thinking about that.

Does that make you gay, straight, or bi?

You're confused as hell about it, but you know 3 things for sure:

You like Dave Strider,

you've seen things about him no one else (besides maybe his brother) has,

and you get to spend one class a day for the rest of the year with him.

This might get a little complicated.


End file.
